Not a drive by
by WarrenPeaceNOM
Summary: Evelyn Steele, 17 years old and only one friend. Let's hope that changes. Warren Peace seems like a good candidate? right? Warren/oc Lash/oc
1. Introducting Evelyn Steele

The cold winter wind bit at Evelyn's cheeks and hands, as she turned the corner a gust of cold wind knocked her back. Evelyn's ears went numb, she ran up the steps yanking the door open relaxing into the heated air of the school. No one was to be seen in the corridor, until a whiff of expensive perfume fanned through the air.

Claire Frost turned the corner she eyed Evelyn her eyes narrow into slits so tightly shut you would think they were actually shut. Claire liked to think she was superior to everyone else's but Evelyn knew for a fact she wasn't, Claire thought she was the prettiest girl in the school and her power gave her the title of Ice Queen but Evenly knew in her head even though she sounded so egotistical, Evelyn knew she was prettier, her appearance came to collaborate on the reason why she was a recluse. Evelyn's hair deep chocolate brown long and luscious to the very ends, her skin has a soft glow to it. Her heart shaped face matched her full pouting red lips and held her doe eyes the colour green very deep forest green.

Yet no one spoke to her she was invisible to them like a ghost.

She didn't mind that Evelyn liked to be by herself after her mum died that was what she was used to, but she would love the company of her devoted dad who was always there for her.

Claire passed the smell suffocating Evelyn as it flew into her nose. No one else was in the corridor with suffocating revolting perfume creating a murky fog around that person.

Evelyn made it to her third class of the day with a bit of a spring in her step; she gracefully loped to her seat perching on the end.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Fairchild"

"You're very welcome Dr Medulla" Evelyn saw the annoyed expression hovering over Medulla's face, this guy had too much control of his emotions

"Page 105 please captivate us by reading this chapter aloud Miss Fairchild" Evelyn began to read the chapter on the difference between rays an beams letting her lips forming the words but her mind drifted away into day dreaming.

Evelyn POV 

I was the first out of Medulla's class skipping toward her locker shoving my bag in and making my way to the canteen, Medulla should be glad I made it to third period I wasn't going to bother but I couldn't sit around watching my dad mope around still.

I shut my locker for my view to be blocked by a leather jacket which covered a brooding bad boy who was aimlessly looking into his locker beside mine

"Hey Evelyn I heard about your mum" I looked up across the hall way spotting Claire Frost again "Too bad, so sad" she said in her pathetic weedy voice, I lent up from my locker walking over to her stopping an inch away from her face

"Yes, while my dad sits at home every day moping about because he lost his wife, I have to endure your worthless taunts. Please change the record because my mother being dead in old news something I got over a long time ago" I said it casually enough before leaning away and making my way back to my locker pushing it closed I began down the corridor but just before getting out of ear shot I shouted back "Just like you Claire, old news." lunch would be fun.

There was no where to sit by the time I'd gotten something to eat, except one table which currently held just one person the brooding bad boy from before.

I dropped my tray down at the other end of 'his' table before getting stuck in

_What the fuck is she doing? _

"Calm down bad boy, there's no where else to sit. I'll be gone before you know it" I said not even looking up from my tray of food. I could hear the confusion in his head, I lifted my head he was looking at me liquid brown eyes "You carry on starting, I'll sit across from you and stare at you" he didn't look away and I could still sense his confusion, I slid across the bench in front of him

"Can you tell what it is yet" I said intimidating Rolf Harris, I could see the humour in his eyes "C'mon dragon" the humour was gone within seconds, he knew it

_Mind reader_

"Bingo, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Nice choice for a superhero name though, very creative" I was being genuine but he didn't seem to believe me "Ok, for a six year old its creative" I stud up with my tray and walked away

"I didn't catch your name" he grunted as I walked away, I began to walk back wards

"That's because I didn't tell you" well that was entertaining.


	2. Dragon

Save the citizen is not my ideal sport, but one game can last the hour and that means I won't get picked. I put on my orange top with blue shorts before making my way to the benches. Annie my only friend was already sat on her own at the top

"Annie are you okay? Are okay, are you okay, Annie?" I sang slightly off tune but it did its job, she blushed then let her hair cover her face. Annie is shy and quiet but that's why we get on she listens to gossip going around but doesn't create it. She's smaller than me I'm 5'11 so she's about 6 inches smaller, she's brunette like me but it's shoulder length and makes her look adorable when she has them in pig tales. Her hazel colour eyes that gave her holiday tan a lovely glow, but her quietness makes her an unknown person in high school.

I'd only moved to sky high a year ago and she was so nice to me, I blanked out all the gossip about my mum and her evil dwelling and when people found out she'd died before they'd even started high school people sort of rejoiced. I knew Claire Frost from middle school, obviously she'd come into her powers early because she was as cold then as she is now. After Annie, I didn't get to know anyone else I only needed the one friend.

"Good afternoon Eve" the was an underlying tone of 'I hate you at this moment' probably because I left her in Chemistry with Lash

"I'm sorry, but he likes you give him a chance, he hasn't bullied anyone in a month" she looks at me and glares

"Not the point, he's like a lost puppy. I never know what to say to him" she growled. I chuckled

"That's because you like him too!" she glared at me before dragging me into my seat before telling me to be quiet "He's not here yet – oh!" I shut my mouth as Lash appeared in front of us

"Hey Annie, Eve" I nodded. So maybe Lash was my friend too, probably to get in Annie's good books but still. He looked down

_She likes someone else_ I could here the depression

_She doesn't Lash, she just won't admit she likes you_ I sent my thoughts into his head, he seemed to perk up a little, he new my power and knew I wouldn't lie to him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he was mainly asking Annie who started spluttering I moved over patting the seat between us. Lash sat and Annie blushed

_ASK HER OUT! _I screamed he seemed to panic, so I told him to repeat after me

"So Annie, would you maybe want to see a movie sometime, with me" he stuttered a lot and I could see the tips of his ears go red. Annie didn't answer seeing as Boomer was screaming at us.

I looked around the room, spotting a pair of eyes on me

_DRAGON! _I knew he could hear me because he winced before a slight smirk appeared

_Warren _I heard his head murmur

_Evelyn, but don't call me that _I put malice in my minds voice, I watched as he chuckled to himself and the hippie girls asked what he was laughing at

_Evie _he chuckled, my dad called me Evie it was weird everyone else just calls me Eve Annie, Lash even the rest of my family.

It was one of those lessons, where the games lasts the whole lesson which is good for me, I don't have to actually move then.

Annie was out of the changing rooms before me, when I got out I say Lash walking over with a grin from ear to ear

"You said yes?" she nodded that blush forming again

"We're watching a film then out for food" she squeaked. Her face dropped "What if he ends up hating me, this is why I should have said no!" she whines before turning and hitting her head on a random locker

"You're in my way" I heard someone grumble. I huffed

"Can't you see she's having a break down!" I hissed before turning around my frown turning to a smile "Dragon!" he glared at me

"Evelyn" I rolled my eyes, I'm sure I saw a small smile on his lips. I turned and moved Annie over toward another locker making space for him "Why is she denting my locker?" he grumbles opening his locker not looking at me, I pushed the door over more moving so I could see into his locker

"Boy trouble, Oh chocolate!" I pulled out the bar snapping a piece off before rooting a bit more pulling out pictures wedged between books, I'm surprised he hasn't stopped me really. I turned around just in case he's just casually looking at me his face lost of all expression

_Why am I not burning her alive right now? _

"Because you don't want to scare my beautiful face?" he glares once more. How refreshing

"Stop reading my thoughts" he hisses

"I can only hear them if I focus, calm down" I roll my eyes and continue my search into my locker. His scalding hands grab a hold of wrists pulling them away

"Do you not understand privacy" he growls at me

"Ooo Feisty I like it" I wink at him, his mouth drops open slightly

"Hey Warry!" I think I nearly gagged as Claire approached, his face change automatically it was like he was stone "Baby" she tugs on his arm "I'm sorry, please forgive me" his right hand lets go of my wrist batting her away from him, I can feel his hand getting hotter by the second.

I've heard the gossip going around but I didn't know Warren was the guy she'd cheated on, I missed out on that part. Apparently he found her screwing Mike T in the janitor's closet long story short Mikes face is rather fucked up

"Warren you're burning me" I squeaked his eyes widened and he let go quickly leaving an angry red mark around my left wrist. Annie was by my side in a matter of seconds, she'd been watching from afar

"Warry, please just get back with me. It was a mistake" Claire started to rant I couldn't help but chuckle she glared at me

"I always thought you were dumb and I know you are!" I watched as her arm froze quickly into a mallet shape and she went to swipe for me, next thing I see is a flaming arm shoot out before my face catching her hand

"Fuck off Claire" Warren growled his bad boy not to be messed with attitude.

I ignored the two cursing at each other looking at Annie with a hopeful look

"I can heal burns now" I sighed as her hand hovered over the burn, I felt a tingling sensation shoot through my arm "Done" my skin is slightly pink but not sore at all and baby soft. I turned to see Claire march down the corridor quickly her head in her hands. I looked at Warren who look emotionally drained, shit he really liked her, he was slumped against the lockers, I could help but wrapped my arms around his neck I could feel him tense underneath me but a few seconds later he relaxed and I felt his arms wrap around me, his head drops into the dip between my shoulder and neck

"You're good, she's not worth your time" I whispered so only he could hear, his arms held tighter I don't have a clue why he'd dropped his bad boy image.

I heard a squeak behind me from Annie, I didn't turn though because it was a happy one then I heard Lash's voice whispering to her

"Eve, I catch you later that bells about to ring for the end of school" I give her the thumbs up and hear their foot steps leave down the hall way. Warren is still got his head rested his breathing laboured like his crying or trying not to.

Annie said the bell was about to ring, and people seeing Warren like this isn't good

_C'mon dragon we need to go, get you sorted out. Can't have the bad boy looking like this can we? _I could feel his lips against my shoulder and a smile breaking through, when he leans away I can't help but feel like shit, his eyes a red blood shot he hasn't been crying but it looks like his closed too it, his usually tanned skin has dulled.

"C'mon" I dragged him to my car hopefully my dad will either be asleep or out.


	3. Girly moment

Warren face had hardened on the way back he'd protest a few times at coming back to mine but after I gave him my death glare he shut up

"Feel special, I don't seek to make new friends I'm willing helping you here and haven't though about spreading it around school" he glares at me but I just pull open his door and drag him into my house.

I sit him down on the sofa while I collect a few things

"I'm fine Evie just a moment of weakness" I roll my eyes as I sit down

"I'm not stupid Warren, you have a girly moment that you're not proud of and most boys do it in private. I get it you care, that's a good thing" his face is still hard. I stand up pulling a bobble off my wrist and stand behind him pulling his hair into a bun "Relax Warren, you can break down once in a while"

"I hardly know you" he grumbles. He's right I don't know anything about him I don't even know his last name

"My name is Evelyn Rose Steele, I live with my dad Antony Steele and my mum Caroline Steele is dead. She died in a huge brawl years ago against the Commander and Jet Stream. My favourite colour is usually red, but I so like blues and greens. I have a Parrot in my room called George, he likes each crackers. I'm an only child and I like Indian food" I hadn't put Warren's hair into a bun I was too busy pulling my fingers through it but decided at the end of it I should. I sat down in front of him pulling out baby wipes

"My turn I guess" he grumbles like he doesn't want to tell me so I don't push him I just lean up on my knees and start wiping his eyes gently with the baby wipes "My name is Warren Andrew Peace, I live with my mum Lucy Peace and my Dad Barron Battle is in solitary confinement" I stop wiping his eyes making him stop talking

"Barron Battle?" I question. He face hardened again as he nodded, I couldn't help my face drop and tear pool in my eyes "Barron Battle killed my mum"


	4. Barron Battle

**I know this is only short, but i wanted to put it on while i work on the next chapter, i'm on a role at the moment. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Warren tensed even more, his eyes wide pure shock on his face. He didn't seem to know what to do or say.

"Warren, are you ok?" he stud quickly before mumbling something and sprinting out the house "Warren! Wait, come back" but he was gone and I hadn't a clue where.

I slumped on my bed remembering what had happened, my dad told me when I was old enough that my mum was helping Barron out she was so close to Warren's mum and owed her a great deal. When the Commander and Jet Stream cam it was only a matter on time, Barron sent a stream of flames toward the Commander who laughed like the cocky bastard he is as they reflected off me, off him on onto my mum. She wasn't quick enough using her telekinesis. When my dad appeared they let Barron tell him the story, the pain in his eyes was one of lost and regret. My dad said when Barron looked toward the Commander all he saw was hate, hate for a man that had killed his best friend.

I was five at the time and had gotten my dads power of Telepathy which came with mind control too.

I was determined to find Warren and explain tomorrow, hopefully he'd listen.


End file.
